


Seduction

by JKris



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension Warfare, This is just an excuse to practice writing sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKris/pseuds/JKris
Summary: Alice plays a dangerous game.





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with notes app so idk what the format looks like.

Seduction

Summary:Alice plays a dangerous game.

——

Alice loved words. Shegot excited reading, writing and being surrounded by words in general.It’s the reason she decided to be a journalist. That and her quest for truth and justice.

Right now she’s trying to investigate some money laundering and under-the-table dealings. Cravo Consultancy Office was a clean company- too clean in her opinion. The office paid its taxes, gave its employees benefit plans and even donated to charity. Alice may be overthinking things but it seemed that they were overcompensating for any illegal activities and Alice did love to listen to her intuition.

Deciding that uncovering the consultancy office as a secretly corrupt agency would be her big break as a journalist, Alice went undercover as an assistant hoping to get hired by the HR. It went fairly easy and she eventually found herself in the last part of the hiring process- the interview.

She didn’t know what she expected but she certainly didn’t expect to meet Cravo himself. She expected him to be built bulkier but he was slender and graceful. He reminded her of a black panther. 

The interview went well. Except she couldn’t help but notice how Cravo’s eyes flickered back and forth from her face and to her cleavage. She got hired, too. Interesting.

Being Cravo’s assistant was surprisingly easy. He wasn’t unnecessary cruel. He doesn’t call her at ungodly hours like some bosses do nor does he demand she work beyond her normal working hours. Alice might have expected some  unprofessional conduct based on the interview but Cravo has been nothing but a respectful boss. 

It was clear after several weeks of working under Cravo that she was getting nowhere with her investigation but her intuition grew stronger. Cravo encrypted all files, physical documents were sealed and he kept no sticky notes that might give anyone an idea on the things he’s involved in. He takes care of his own schedule to the point he doesn’t really need an assistant. All Alice has been doing is delivering heavily packaged parcels and getting him coffee. Hell, she barely sees him entertain a client. If that’s not suspicious then nothing is.

Alice decides to change strategy. Cravo does seem to be initially attracted to her, it can’t be too hard to ignite that back, right? 

Fortunately, she notices things as his assistant. She noticed how Cravo loved visual and olfactory simulation, almost like the way she loved words. He always pauses at the sight of anything visually appealing and he is very sensitive to smells, always noting things aloud whenever a scent passed by. Alice thought that if she was doing  PROJECT SEDUCTION she might as well exploit the tidbits that she knew. 

However, he also gets easily bored, dismissing anything failing to entertain him with a firm “That’s all”. She have seen a fair number of ladies trying to get into his pants but always getting dismissed as if they weren’t worth his time. This means Alice just can’t get into his pants right away, she needs to keep him entertained and interested long enough that he might slip whatever it is that he’s hiding. 

Alice began the project on a Monday.

She wore a black blouse, unbuttoning the top two buttons just enough that if she leaned over, the person directly in front of her would notice her red lacy brassiere. It might have be a cheap move but she was confident she could pull it off without being too obvious. 

When Cravo called her over to ask her to deliver the parcel to his desk, she made sure he noticed her  efforts -  and he did. She didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath when she oh so carefully leaned closer and how Cravo suddenly seemed to find the ceiling all that interesting. Cute, he was trying to be modest. 

Emboldened, Alice took to wearing more daring clothes and made sure to sway her hipsmore as she exited his office, hoping his eyes got stuck on her ass. 

It seemed to work. Cravo was trying not to stare but he did when he thought no one was looking and Alice was suddenly drunk with the power she had over this man. Dern Cravo is a prominent lawyer in the city. The idea that this iconic figure, almost a legal legend- having lost no cases, found Alice, a fairly young and inexperienced journalist, attractive was mind-blowing it took her at least two more weeks of subtle blushes, hesitations, annoyance, and obvious avoidance before she concluded that he was at least attracted to her sexually. 

Another week of watching Cravo react to her increasingly overt flirting (she loved doing the back-arching stretch) lessened her sense of caution enough that she didn’t notice Cravo has been rehearsing his reactions.

Alice seemed to have forgotten she was dealing with THE Dern Cravo, a lawyer with a natural instinct for spotting his opponents’ weaknesses- yes, Alice was an opponent at this moment. He found it wouldn’t be entirely unfair if he used his experience in the nuances of sneakiness, timing and power plays. Deciding it was time to unsheathe his claws, he read HR’s file on Alice. 

On an uneventful Tuesday, Alice arrived at the office before Cravo which was unusual since he tended to arrive five minutes before everybody else. Alice decided to pay it no heed, it wasn’t like he was late and-  holy shit is he wearing glasses? 

He was (and he looked too hot, what the fuck- how can a pair of frames make him ooze appeal). Alice’s mind might have stopped for a moment and Cravo definitely smirked at her before going inside his office. 

“Alice?” he called, voice barely reaching outside. Alice scrambled. 

“Sir?” she hesitantly inquired. God, her heart was beating way too fast. 

“I had a book delivered here, make sure it arrives on my table, ready for use, before 10.” he began but Alice noticed how heated he stared at her, running his eyes slowly over her figure and she thought ‘huh, he must be giving up trying to be subtle’. She nodded trying to recall his instruction about a book and was about to walk out his office, trying not to stare at his face (Did he even have a bad eyesight?) when he smiled and Alice felt a chill pass by her spine. “Alice, you’ve been here for months, it’s about time you call me Dern.” 

This cannot be happening. Stuttering an affirmative, she practically ran out the office and shut the door behind her. Dern leaned back and closed his eyes. Thank God she finally stopped sashaying her hips (even if it was temporary). No matter, Dern Cravo was NOT a prey, he’d show her how to actually hunt.

Meanwhile, Alice might have fanned herself to cool down before making her way downstairs to wait for the book to be delivered (she had nothing better to do and she didn’t think she could handle Cravo or Dern right now). She needs an adjustment period, damn it.

On a positive note, maybe her investigation would finally progress (she realizes, belatedly, that she hasn’t really been focusing on it as much as she was on seducing Dern). 

The book eventually arrived, she signed the delivery papers and remembered that Dern wanted it available for use, which means she can actually get to open this one. Is this it? Will this finally clue her in to whatever secrets Dern was hiding? Intrigued, she carefully unpeeled its packaging and was faced with... Sun Tzu’s Art of War? How anticlimactic. Until she noticed the post-it sticking out from the cover. 

Hoping she wouldn’t get caught, she took a peak and the note read:

——

I haven’t lost a single war. I’m not going to start now. ;) 

——

It might have been a coincidence but the note may have been for her. She might be biting more than she can chew but this has been the most fun she had in ages and investigation aside, she doesn’t mind fucking with Dern. (She might have a crush on the man but who doesn’t- hell she saw some straight guys eyeing him up)

After that, the game seemed to have upped. Dern was sending more smiles (or smirks) at her direction and Alice had taken to wearing a consistent fragrant hoping he’ll start to associate that fragrance with her (she briefly read up on Pavlov’s experiments). Her skirts have been getting shorter and tighter (but still professional, lest somebody else notice the game) and Dern might have been wearing sharper suits in the office. He also took up a habit of touching his eyeglass and eyeing her over the frames, which always made her giddy for some reason.

One day when they were both alone in the elevator, Dern managed to slip a piece of paper on her coat pocket without her knowledge . The elevator ride felt unreasonably long and she could feel his smirk even without looking at him. He knows she noticed the paper.

“Go ahead, I think you will want to read it.” came Dern’s voice in a soft whisper. 

Oh my god. This is the worst. She mentally patted herself on the back when her fingers trembled oh so slightly compared to the hammering of her chest as she took the note out. The elevator felt incredibly hot and small despite the ventilation. 

Alice immediately recognized Dern’s distinct handwriting.

———

You have no idea how many times I have undressed you with my eyes for the past months. I feel it is terribly unfair on your part so I believe it would better if you knew every time it happens. Know that every time I touch my glasses, I am picturing you bent over my desk, helpless, as I feast on the sight of your naked body.

———

Alice could feel herself blushing as she hurriedly placed the note back on her pocket.  I’ll never be able to meet his eyes ever again.  Luckily, the elevator got merciful and opened just in time before Dern could speak another word.

Dern touched his glasses seven times during the rest of the day. Alice squirmed in her seat every time. He just smiled.  (Turns out she wasn’t the only one well-versed in behavioral conditioning).

Eventually Alice found herself losing their games.  While she sometimes managed to get an unrehearsed reaction from time to time, it wasn’t as often as the times he surprised her. He had taken to leaving more notes in places only she would find. They remained as polite as ever but it made her more excited when he occasionally slips in a more explicit detail of the things he would do to her (his use of words would put any journalist to shame). 

One evening when everyone sans the security personnel left the building, Dern called her into his office. Alice may have presumed that he would finally give in and they’d have office sex but he informed her of a consultation visit which would require him to be out of the office for three days starting tomorrow - all while stealing heated glances at her body (mercifully, he took off his glasses beforehand, her eyeglass fetish was getting out of hand). 

“You’ll be coming with me. Of course you get paid for the extra hours and the agency spends for the tickets so there’s nothing for you to worry” he drawled. Alice took a sharp breath at the implications of possibly staying with Dern somewhere far from the usual prying eyes. “Unless, you have somewhere you need to be?” 

“No!” she blurted out. Too fast in her opinion, damn it, keep your cool. Sure, she hasn’t gotten laid in months but it wasn’t like they’re gonna be fucking like  that note where he expressed his regrets he could not be there for her at night and explained in detail how he intends to warm her, if he could and-  STOP. 

Dern could probably read her mind judging by how hard he’s smirking and how mirthful his eyes looked (it was a color comparable to a gem, it was unfair how he could be a prettier girl than her). Besides this farce has gone for too long. Alice was tired of being constantly alert (read: horny) around his presence. 

Dern didn’t look like he was giving up any time soon and she’s slightly appalled she might have to admit defeat. 

Dern was attracted to her and she was attracted to him. However, she was also aware that he was a professional at the core and he wouldn’t make the first move even if she did seduce him first. 

“I’d gladly  _ come  _ with you, Dern. Just say the word.” 

Ah. He hadn’t expected. Point for Alice.

—-

Everything was surprisingly calm for the business trip, until they boarded the plane and she realized they were alone in first class cabin. The air shifted and she was suddenly hyperaware of his presence beside her. 

Dern was settling in, having prepared his eye mask and noise-cancelling headset, obviously planning to sleep during the flight. Alice relaxed. A sleeping Dern was  probably less dangerous than a Dern trying to hold a conversation.

“Alice,” he whispered, almost too softly she had to lean closer before she realized her mistake. “You are aware I try to be strictly professional when I do my job?” 

“... yes?” she hesitated, eyes searching his for any clue as to where this conversation was going. He smirked and continued in a soft cadence.

“If I were a lesser man, I would have already ravished you right here because your lips are the most delicious pair I’ve ever seen. I have dreamt of kissing them every night and it is my memory of you that keeps me warm on nights when I am alone. If I were less polite, I would tell you the sordid details of these nights but I am far too professional to do that. I may, however, tell you that I would love to slide my tongue inside you and plunder your mouth into oblivion. That’s all.”

Alice closed her eyes somewhere in the middle of his speech and squeezed her thighs together because she DID NOT need that but before she could find her voice (her throat got dry for some reason) she saw that Dern had already placed his mask and headsets on and was blissfully unaware of the world. What an ass. 

Standing up, she’s pretty sure there’s a bathroom for her  needs somewhere. 

——————

When the plane landed, they settled at a hotel right near the airport. Surprisingly, he booked them separate rooms although they were beside each other. This guy was self-sufficient, why did he even need an assistant? ~~ He gets bored working alone. ~~

The consultancy was uneventful. Dern did say he was professional (she also failed to realize this is the first time she saw him handle a client). He was attentive and observant, knowing the words to say to put his client at ease. She didn’t even know what she was doing there. 

They eventually went back to the hotel. Well, she did while Dern claimed he had to go somewhere for a bit. No problem, it was just the chance she needed. 

Deciding to end things today, (  ~~ and finally get laid) ~~ Alice changed into a pair of black lingerie, laid on his bed (she got a copy of his key from the front desk, seriously it was negligent if not convenient ) and waited for Dern to arrive (she would remark later on that this was the only time she arrived before Dern, glasses incident aside). Eventually she heard Dern arrive from the tell-tale sound of the door opening. 

The next thirteen minutes were quite possibly the most excruciating of Alice’s life. She could hear Dern taking off his shoes, moving and sitting down, then…nothing. Just an occasional murmuring and a couple of text messages.

Dern had unbuttoned two buttons of his polo shirt when he entered the bedroom, took one look at the bed, and stilled.

“Well,” he said, “this is unexpected. Is this a truce, I wonder?” he gave Alice and her black lingerie a lazy heated observation . “…Or a surrender?”

Alice swallowed, feeling absurdly vulnerable exposed to Dern’s piercing gaze. “Surrender,” she said bravely, and waited.

Dern’s slow, hungry smile was simultaneously terrifying and everything Alice had been hoping for. 

—-

Alice’s friends would later ask how she was faring on being a journalist and she would turn red-faced in her attempts to explain how she preferred being an assistant to some hotshot lawyer rather than work at some publishing office. 

—-

Dern was just satisfied he won the war. That’s all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh its been like 2 years since i last wrote? I definitely need fo practice more prose and less script writing LMAOO.


End file.
